Gotta Get Out
by Misha of the Sand
Summary: Shoved into the suffocating Christian domain of St. Catherine's Academy, how will Naruto and the others react? Pushing out into their respective creative fields, and who's that sexy new student walking through the door and into the character's lives?
1. Chapter 1

Gotta get Out

Gotta get Out

((Disclaimer: I own only Misha Minamo and her as an original Character, my friend Ta-chan then owns Akira Yoshikawa. Kishimoto then owns all the Naruto characters D))

"Naruto this is never going to work…" Kiba said to the blonde boy as he set up just more wires along the hall. Kiba just groaned softly his hand on his forehead.

Naruto scoffed at his friends remark. "Nonsense, I HAVE to see the underwear of every girl in this school before I die." He said grinning as he tested the buoyancy of the wire. "Hn…now…to wait for a target". He saw Akira Yoshikawa and Misha Minamo walking down the hall their respective boyfriends on the sides. The girls were perfectly walking by the wires; just the right flick...and he would see the goal of his life.

He flicked the wire and the glowing orbs of grey and green glaring at him like they were ripping out his soul as the sweat ran cold down his face. Gaara nodded at Deidara walking the girls down the hall as they just watched Dei walk back to Naruto.

Naruto looked to the sides around him. All he needed to know now was that Kiba had deserted him and he gulped. "H-h-hi Deidara-Sempai, h-how are you t-today ?"

Dei's grin could be described as insanity is bliss. " Uzumaki-chan…were you trying to look at Akira's underwear? Because if you were…I'll shove explosives so far up your ass you'll be coughing smoke for a week. Hmm" He said darkly as Naruto eeped and ran off.

As Dei returned to Akira she raised an eyebrow. " Did you threaten him?"

"No. Hmm"

"Liar…" She said rolling her eyes at him and kissing his cheek as she slid her hand to hold his. " I have band practice today…will you be with Misha-chan in the art department?" She asked knowing the answer before she asked.

"duh Akira-koi. Hmm" He said grinning at her and ruffling her hair as she grabbed Gaara's hand and ran off with him.

"I'm stealing your boyfriend Misha-chan!" She called to her best friend and grinned as Misha rolled her eyes.

"That's ok! Keep him, I don't like the guitar." The red head Misha called and blew a kiss to Gaara.

"Liar! You find it sexy as hell and you know it" Akira called then disappearing into the band room.

It was Misha's turn to grab a boy as she walked with Deidara to her main painting. It was a gorgeous night scene of stars and shimmer. She went to the paint cabinet almost slamming into Sai and he caught her around the waist. " Sai, I don't suppose Haruno would appreciate this." She said pushing him away smiling, she was one of his few close friends. She glanced over at Dei as he worked the pottery wheel like an expert.

"Minamo-chan, why do you paint such unrealistic pieces." Sai said looking at the painting and watching as she choked out yet another silver feather to the Pegasus in her piece.

"Because I have an imagination and feelings. Unlike you Sai" She said smiling at the boy. He had pictures of the pink haired singer to the rock band 'The Dusty Skulls'.

They were all students at the catholic boarding school 'St. Catherine's Academy'. All through the day they missed their creative sides being pushed into the back of their minds. They fought their way's through the religion and conformity the school forced on them, but after school their full creativity came out.

Misha groaned popping her back as she turned to see the newest student to the school and to walk through these art doors in a long while.

((please review and keep reading!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Naruto's head was cushioned by his arms, as Iruka-sensei's lecture on sentence structure seemed to drone on. If he had been awake he would have seen a few rows ahead of him Akira's head was supported by her arm as Misha took notes for two. Then on the far right Kiba's sleeping head was hidden from view by a textbook sitting up. Naruto wasn't the luckiest, for that matter he wasn't very lucky at all. It was just his luck that then-

The loud snap of a ruler on the desk could be heard as the impossible question to someone not paying attention came out. "Naruto! What is the proper use of the preterit in this sentence and what would be changed to make the sentence in 3rd person?" Iruka-sensei asked the blonde boy his eyes narrowed. He knew Naruto was a smart boy, but he hated it when he tried to sleep in class.

An audible gulp could be heard from Naruto the others sleepers awoken from the slap of a ruler. Looking around for help Naruto caught no ones glance and decided to wing it. "Um, four score and seven years ago—

"Naruto this isn't Asuma-sensei's History class, do you know the answer?"

"Iruka-sensei, I will be totally honest with you, I have no clue", He said in an almost proud manor.

Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed. "Naruto if you didn't have the mental capacity to pay attention to my class then you probably didn't notice the new student Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said his hands on his hips. "you have a detention Friday with me"

Naruto just nodded as his eyes looked till he saw the dark eyes of the newest student into his class. Uchiha Sasuke. The guy was smirking at him, laughing, he was amused. This pushed a fire into Naruto's heart even IF this guy was insanely hot for a guy. Dammit he would get at that guy if it was the last thing

Naruto looked at a note then shoved under his nose as Sai just continued to look forward.

_Hey Little dick, you need to learn to not sleep so much in class. Maybe you should be tutored by that Uchiha guy, he already answered 9 for 9 of the questions Sensei gave him. Ah well, till next time kept hat ego up to show how little your penis is._ The nose read as Sai smiled and continued to take notes. He could see Naruto steaming from the truthful note and just sighed waiting for the class to end.

Misha just handed the second set of notes to a now awakened Akira who rubbed her eyes. After scanning the page and continuing the notes Misha saw her begin to absently play her fingers on the edge of the desk just like her keyboard. In a scribbled note to Akira she said. _Hey hun, practice is later today, cant wait?_

Akira looked at the note and chuckled softly as the bell rang. The overhead not turned off and the lights on she gathered her things. "You know I can't wait when things of music are on my mind." She said grinning and walked off to continue the day of drone.

Finally as the day ended and the art room being closed Misha helped her boyfriend move towards the auditorium for practice. Once past the doors she smiled up at him and set the instrument on the stage. Sighing She smiled and felt Gaara pull her against his chest leaning on the wall behind them. Her lips felt the smooth warmth of his as their kiss connected them. Her arms slipped up to rest on his shoulders as her tongue probed into his mouth. He returned the favor moving so now she was leaning against the wall and he stood over her. His hands were resting now on her hips pulling her against him as Dei and Akira walked in holding hands.

"Hn, looks like we get to have some fun for a while" Akira said setting her keyboard up but feeling a tug on her hips she turned to see Dei smirking at her from the floor. She smiled mischievously at him and sat so she was now straddling his hips. Pulling him against her she ran a hand through his blonde hair smiling gently. She pulled him in for the kiss her lips full of passion as she felt his hands slip from her waist to her ass. She let him rest his hands there as their tongues wrestled for control in the kiss. It was a great game to Akira and she was determined to win. She broke for some air and smiled at him panting softly. A few minutes later they were kissing again, just as Dei groped her ass hard and she jumped, Sakura and Naruto walked in.

"Kya!, I'm late because of a meeting and its suddenly Make-Out Paradise 4-some ?" Sakura exploded making each couple look up absently. She nearly chuckled at the bit of lip-gloss on Gaara, but decided she valued her life.

Naruto grinned looking over the scene. "Hey Sakura-chan maybe we should join in" He said grinning at Sakura and edging closer to her.

Thwack! Sakura slapped Naruto sending him flying down to the stage as she just rubbed her temples walking. Dei kissed Akira's cheek avoiding her as he left to go to work. She smiled some at Misha as she sat on the edge of the stage. The band now together began to practice on one of their songs as unbeknownst to them, a shadow watched from the corner.

Misha clapped when the band finally when on break and handed Gaara and Akira their waters. Now in a friend sandwich she gave them her honest opinions.

"Oh Bravo" Said a sarcastic voice as slow, deliberate clapping came. out from the shadows, Sasuke slowly walked towards the band and smirked at the confused faces of his classmates. "I mean it wasn't all shit, but couldn't your drummer learn to keep a beat? And that guitarist…do you know _how_ to tune an instrument. Don't even get me started on your keyboardist's ability to keep key." He said now at the stage and leaning on the wall smirking at them.

Misha's eyes flashed and she held tight to Gaara and Akira's hands keeping them sitting. She wasn't able though to keep a leash on Naruto who sprang up glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha, why don't you get your scrawny ass up here and do it any better huh?" Naruto said as he started scrambling to lunge at him. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and gulped.

Sakura glared daggers at him and said in a low, dangerous voice. "Watch…the….instruments.. Do you have ANY idea how much this equipment is worth? It's more than your ass in any prostitution ring" She said throwing him towards the wall.

Misha stood beside Gaara with Akira a bit in front of her as the band and her faced Sasuke, She wasn't prepared for what Sasuke would do next to strike the band.

"pfft, you have one groupie? I mean she looks like a whore don't get me wrong, but…she doesn't look like a very good one" He said with a smirk on his face. He stared Misha down as he suddenly felt a strong punch right into his face.

"You Pansy! Misha is a GREAT whore!" Akira said panting and glaring down at Sasuke. She kicked some dirt at him and was unsure how to answer his remark back.

"And you know this how?" He got up and wiped the blood from his nose as the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. He was staring into the emotionless, deep eyes of Gaara. He met the gaze as he heard in the threatening voice.

"You never…insult…Misha" Gaara said darkly till he was tackled into the dust of the school ground and began to wrestle with Sasuke. He fought for control punching Sasuke in the stomach and taking hits himself.

"Gaara! He insulted me first!" Naruto exclaimed tackling the rolling pair the dust kicked high. He too now fought to punch Sasuke. For the next few minutes the boys were tumbling and fighting the dust covering them while Akira cheered and Misha had her face into her hand. Soon though Naruto stood up pale as a sheet. "Who just groped my ass…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow cut above his eyebrow, "you know I'm straight…I have a girlfriend."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked off to his car and driving off.

Misha looked at Akira, "Sasuke totally grabbed Naruto's ass"

"Yeah totally"


End file.
